i'll always be here for you
by Akuma215
Summary: Castiel viens de mourir, mais Dean a une étrange impression.
1. Chapter 1

Il regardait ce lac d'un regard vide, vide de toute émotion, vide de toute vie. Il avait encore perdu quelqu'un. Un autre membre de sa famille venait de partir… non venait de mourir il devait l'accepter et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Quelqu'un l'avait abandonné, encore une fois, et il n'avait rien put faire pour changer les choses, une fois encore. Une immense tristesse l'envahit lorsque son regard tomba sur le bout de tissu qui flottait sur la rive du lac. Il entendit Bobby dire qu'ils devaient partir avant que quelqu'un vienne. Il s'approcha lentement du bord de la rive et prit le bout de tissu le plia soigneusement et suivit les deux autres.

Arriver dans un la voiture aucun mot ne fut échanger. Dean s'assit en face de son volant et son regard se perdit dans le vide encore une fois. Il revoyait Castiel s'enfonçait dans le lac, il le revoyait couler puis ces choses sortirent de là ou l'ange avait disparu. Il revoyait la scène tellement clairement que ça le surprit. Il ne se souvenait, cependant, pas avoir remarqué un signe qui prouvait la mort de l'ange. Pourtant, sa mort était un fait qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait démentir, car inéluctable. Aucun être vivant, pas même un ange ne pouvait survivre à cela. Il se prit cette constatation comme un coup de poing en plain visage. Il en eut le souffle coupé un moment puis il se reprit.

Il posa ses mains sur le volant de la voiture et sera si fort que ses jointures en blanchir. Il démarra sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il entendit les deux autres lui hurler dessus, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Son regard était sur la route, mais lui était perdus dans ses pensées. Pensées envahies par des souvenirs. Sa première rencontre avec l'ange, son attitude, sa façon de se mouvoir. Il se rappela tout de l'ange, avec tellement de détails qu'il en fut surpris. Il se surprit encore quand il se rendit compte que Castiel, que _Cass _allait lui manquer bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il se surprit à déjà regrettait cette manie qu'avait l'ange de pencher la tête d'un côté quand quelque chose lui échappait, a regrettait ses sourires aussi rares que furtifs.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait à l'ange bien plus que ce qu'il pensait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait admettre. _« On ne se rend de la valeur d'une chose, qu'une fois perdu »_. Il sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il reçut des regards inquiets de la part de son frère et de Bobby, mais n'y prêta pas attention, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir bien entendu la voix de Cass, ou bien était-ce une hallucination ? Non il était sur d'avoir entendus _sa_ voix.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**_

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Dean n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Trop de pensées couraient dans son esprit. Trop de question, auxquels il n'avait pas de réponses. Tout se rapportait à lui. _Cass_. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Pourquoi ne par avoir réalisé ce qu'il ressentait avant ? C'était ce genre de questions que se posait Dean, allongé sur le lit de ce motel miteux dans un trou paumé. Malgré toute la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules, Dean se leva de son lit et sortit après avoir mis sa veste de cuir. Il marcha le long du couloir qui menait dehors. Il se rendit vers sa voiture.

Il s'assit sur le siège passager et ouvrit la boite à gents. Il tendit la main et cette dernière entra en contact avec un tissu froid. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, un frisson d'horreur et d'effrois. Une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de Dean, celle de Castiel allongé sur le sol, inerte, le corps froid. Froid qui signifie la mort de l'être qui habitait ce corps. Une larme roula sur sa joue bientôt rejointe par une autre, puis une autre puis une autre encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'un flot continu ne s'écoule de ses yeux clos. Dean prit le trench-coat et le porta a son visage, visage qu'il enfouit dans le bout de tissu et huma l'odeur encore persistance de celui qui le portait récemment.

« _Dean, pourquoi pleures-tu_ ? » Dean sursauta une nouvelle fois a l'entente de cette voix, de _sa_ vois. Cette fois, cependant, il ne chercha pas à savoir d'où elle provenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. Il leva lentement la tête, fataliste, pour faire face a son frère ou bien Bobby, mais il fut coulé sur place lorsque ses yeux verts, embués par les larmes, tombèrent dans deux orbes bleus à la profondeur qu'il connaissait tellement bien. Il sauta en dehors de la voiture, et enlaça l'homme en face de lui, le flot de larmes avait redoublé. Une main se posa sur son dos et le caressa doucement, dans un geste de réconfort.

"_Comment peux-tu être en vis ?_ " Demanda le chasseur toujours dans les bras de l'ange. " _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? Je t'ai vu mourir. Mais en faite ce n'est pas important, le plus important c'est que je t'…_

"_Dean "_ l'ange avait prononcé son nom d'une telle manière, qu'un frisson parcourra l'échine du chasseur. Il avait était murmuré juste a quelques centimètres de son oreille, d'une voix tellement rauque, mais son nom était si mélodieux quand il quittait les lèvres de l'ange. Alors, le chasseur releva la tête et resta un moment figé par l'intensité du désir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Cass, qui pendant moins d'une seconde lui avait fait peur, mais tout s'était effacé aussi vite que cela était venu, lorsqu'il vit l'ange se rapprocher de lui. Il comprit bien vite son intention et ferma les yeux, dans l'expectative. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il y eut un moment de flottement puis Dean commença à bouger les siennes. C'était une sensation agréable, une sensation de chaleur et de bien être qui se répondit dans tout son corps. Cass suivit le mouvement et le baiser fut chaste et innocent. Dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient quittées, le noir submergea tout dans l'esprit de Dean.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**_

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla dans son lit dans cette chambre de motel miteuse. Il avait un mal de cran épouvantable, pourtant il ne se souvint pas avoir bu d'alcool la nuit dernière. Sa main reposait sur un tissu doux et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le trench-coat, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se leva d'un bond et chercha son frère qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain brosse à dents en bouche.

"_Castiel est en vie, je l'ai vu hier. "_ Il regarda son frère se figeait, puis vidait la bouche de son contenu. Sam se tourna vers lui le regard triste. Il allait parler, mais à son regard Dean avait compris. C'était comme la voix qu'il avait entendue dans la voiture. Il leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris

Il se détourna de son frère qui le regardait avec pitié. Dean se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit. Il prit le trench-coat et s'enroula dedans. Il se laissa envahir par les sensations que lui avait procurées le baiser qu'il avait reçu la nuit dernière. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve, il se perdit dans les souvenirs des sensations. Il laissa ses larmes coulait, il se foutait que son frère le voit comme ça il se foutait que Bobby soit la aussi. Il avait cru l'avoir récupérait, qu'il était revenu pour lui, qu'il était revenu pour de bon. Mais, à ce qu'il semblerait, cela était trop demander. Alors, il laissa couler sa peine et son chagrin au travers de ses larmes.

"_Je serais toujours là pour toi, Dean "_


	2. Chapter 2

_ « Un simple regard en arrière et les souvenirs du passé nous engloutissent. Un simple regard en arrière et le passé qui hante nos pensées nous rattrapent. Un passé dont les souvenirs heureux s'effacent peu à peu, alors que les souvenirs de la douleur, de la tristesse et de l'abondant, eux, s'ancrent en nous comme une blessure qui ne guérit pas, ou peu. La vie est difficile à cause de ces souvenirs, invivable parfois. Pourtant, on continue le chemin avec cette blessure lancinante sans se soucier de la douleur, on continue le chemin à la recherche de ses instants de bonheur, si fugaces. Notre nature nous pousse à chercher le bonheur même si pour cela nous causant le malheur des autres. »_

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Castiel était mort. Une semaine que le chagrin et la tristesse rongeaient Dean. Une semaine durant laquelle il n'avait bougeait de son lit, le trench-coat de l'ange dans les bras. Il ne faisait rien de ses journées à part se perdre dans ses souvenirs en attendant que la nuit tombe. Il ne réussissait à supporter le poids de ses journées que grâce à ses nuits et les rêves qui venaient le bercer. Des rêves où il pouvait revoir l'ange. Ça commençait toujours de la même manière : Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il sortait de la chambre de motel qu'il partageait avec son frère, il se dirigeait vers l'Impala et s'asseyait dans le siège conducteur, le regard dans le vide, quelques instants plus tard, Castiel le rejoignait, s'asseyant en silence dans le siège passager. Dean restait là à profiter de la présence de l'ange à côté de lui. Parfois ils échangeaient quelques mots puis Castiel lui souriait et sortait de la voiture. Dean ne mettait jamais beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre. Il l'embrassait puis tout basculait dans les ténèbres. Dean se réveillait quelque temps plus tard, dans son lit. Le trench-coat de Castiel dans l'une de ses mains.

Toutes les journées depuis sa mort étaient les mêmes pour Dean. Pourtant aujourd'hui le chasseur sentait quelque chose de différent, une sensation étrange et désagréable. Il se leva sans prêter plus d'attention à ce pressentiment, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'enferma dans celle-ci et se dénuda le torse en faisant face au miroir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque ses yeux verts tombèrent sur la marque qu'avait laissée la main de Castiel. Elle était rouge et toute enflée, il sentit un léger picotement dans celle-ci. Il resta là à la fixer pendant un long moment avant de se ressaisir et d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer et de se mettre sous la douche. Il apprécia la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau pendant quelques seconds, avant que les souvenirs de Cass et de sa mort ne l'envahissent une nouvelle fois. Ses larmes furent cachées par l'eau, bien que telle ne fut pas son attention. Il se laissa aller pendant un long moment avant de sortir de là habiller et de tomber une nouvelle fois dans son lit s'enroulant dans le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de son ange.

Sam regardait son frère se recoucher dans son lit. Son regard était empli de doute et d'incompréhension. Il comprenait que son frère soit triste, lui aussi l'était. Castiel était aussi un ami à lui et le perdre était douloureux. Mais le chagrin qu'éprouvait Dean était pour lui excessif, ce n'était pas le fait de perdre un ami qui doit le mettre dans cet état. Il fronça les sourcils à ses pensait. Il est vrai que Dean et l'ange partageaient un lien profond, il pouvait le comprendre. Castiel avait sauvé son frère de l'enfer, l'avais aidé à chaque fois que Dean avait demandé sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Soudain Sam se crispa. Et si les sentiments qu'avait son frère envers Castiel étaient plus qu'amicaux ? Cela pourrait expliquer ses réactions face à certaines situations et face à la mort de l'ange. Cela expliquerait sûrement aussi les regards que ces deux derniers s'échanger tout le temps oublieux de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Il fixa son frère une nouvelle fois puis lâcha un soupir de résignation avant de sortit de la chambre, laissant son frère à son deuil.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Castiel avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude à venir et cela inquiéta quelque peu le chasseur. Mais lorsque l'ange l'avait rejoint, ses doutes s'étaient évanouis. Cette fois-ci, les deux compagnons étaient assis à l'arrière dans la voiture. La tête du chasseur reposait sur l'épaule de son ami. Il s'imprégnait de son odeur et s'extasiait de celle-ci et de la chaleur que celui-ci dégageait, comme si c'était la meilleure chose de ce monde au bord du gouffre et si Dean parlait honnêtement, il avouerait que c'est bien la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie. Ils étaient restés comme cela pendant un long moment, nullement gêné par le silence bien au contraire, chacun d'eux profitait de la présence de l'autre. Pourtant, le silence fut bientôt troublé.<p>

"_Dean ?"_ Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête, mais lâcha un « hum » en guise de repense_. __"__Dean, regarde-moi __"_ ordonna gentiment Castiel, ce dernier s'exécuta et fut surpris de voir un mélange de doute et de tristesse dans les plus magnifiques yeux céruléens qu'il lui a été donné de voir, mais demeura silencieux malgré tout. _"__Je pense que je ne reviendrais plus te voir __"_lui dit tristement Castiel._"__Chaque une de mes visites te fait sombrer davantage dans ton chagrin alors que mon but était de t'aider à passer outre cette épreuve, mais au lieu de cela je te rattache à des souvenirs que tu aurais dû oublier.__"_

Dean fixa un moment Castiel surpris par sa déclaration. Il resta là un moment comme figé, choqué par cette annonce. Au bout d'un moment de contemplation dans un silence religieux, Dean se reprit. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler l'ange le devança _" je fais partis de ton passé, et plus je reste à tes coté plus celui-ci te rattrape. Je veux que tu saches que telle n'était pas mon intention, tout ce que je voulais : te faire oublier celui-ci. " _Castiel détourna le regard, fuyant celui triste et empli de peur, du chasseur, la peur de perdre l'ange une nouvelle fois. Dean fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit à ce moment-là, il se mit à hauteur de celui qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition et l'embrassa. Essayant grâce a se baiser, à faire passer le plus d'émotion, son besoin de l'ange, ses envies, mais surtout sa peur sa peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Castiel ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser, qu'ils finirent par approfondir. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, pantelants.

_ "Non. Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas une nouvelle fois." _Lança Dean lorsqu'il vit que Castiel avait l'intention de parler._ "Tu es la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Je veux être égoïste cette fois je ne veux pas te laisser partir. "_ Continua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Ils restèrent là à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'ange ne détourner le regard. Du regret teintait ses yeux bleus, du regret et une profonde tristesse.

_ "Tu n'es plus le Dean que j'ai connu." _Lâcha finalement Cass d'un ton froid qui surprit tellement le chasseur que ce dernier sursauta._"Tu n'es plus le Dean dont j'ai appris à apprécier la compagnie et à respecter. Tu as changé, tu es devenu faible et misérable." _À ce moment-là Dean eut l'impression que tout autour de lui s'écroulait, de nouveau.

Se levant brusquement de son lit, Dean était en sueur. Le rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit et qui l'aider à surmonter tout était devenu un cauchemar. Étrangement, ce cauchemar était plus douloureux pour lui que n'importe quel souvenir de l'enfer qu'il avait gardé. Castiel, son ange, son ami et maintenant son amour l'abandonnait, cette pensée à elle seule lui déchirait le cœur.

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient et Sam voyait son frère sombrer de plus en plus. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que boire, boire et boire encore. Il ne dormait presque plus, des cernes de la taille du Grand Canyon se creusaient sous ses yeux. Il ne sortait plus aussi seulement pour aller racheter de l'alcool. Il avait essayé de discuter avec lui, savoir ce qui le tracasser, mais Dean ne faisait que fixer un point dans le mur et il l'ignorait royalement.<p>

Au bout de deux semaines cependant, comme s'il c'était prit un choc il se reprit en redevint le Dean d'avant, le chasseur. Bien que plus froid et plus distant, plus renfermer sur lui-même aussi. Il n'avait qu'un seul but de trouver un moyen de détruire les Léviathans. Il passait le plus clair de son temps perdu dans ces pensées, ne parlant que lorsque cela était nécessaire et il se bourrait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Quand tout semblait s'apaiser enfin pour le chasseur, un autre drame survint. Un autre de ces proches mourut, et pas des moindres. L'homme qui l'avait vraiment vu grandir, l'homme qui avait était pour lui et son frère un père a la place du leur qui les avait abandonnés, l'homme qui les avait aimés comme ses propres fils. Bobby tué par les Léviathans. Ces derniers lui avaient encore enlevé un autre proche, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se venger.

Il sombra de nouveau, reprit ses habitudes quand il était affligé, quand il devait faire le deuil des personnes qu'il aimait. Il se remit à boire, à se priver de nourriture et de sommeil. Mais une fois quand la fatigue fut de trop et qu'il commencer à se laisser aller au sommeil il entendit un murmure, celui d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était Castiel qui lui parlait. Lui disait des mots de réconfort. Puis une phrase sembla réveiller en lui un sentiment de dégoût.

_"__Je serais toujours là pour toi, Dean__"_

Il était trop fatigué pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il réussit dans un souffle à lâcher un mot, un seul qui reflétait tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là _"Menteur". _Et il sombra dans un sommeil étrangement bercé seulement par des bruits et des odeurs agréables. Des larmes s'échappèrent des ses yeux fermer au moment ou il ressentit la présence de Castiel a ses cotés, si proche, mais tellement loin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah voila fin de ce deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut.<strong>

**Et merci a tous ceux qui ont laissé une review. sa fait vraiment très plaisir.**

**N'oublier pas de réitérer votre courtoisie. **


End file.
